And the Silent Partner
And the Silent Partner is the eleventh episode of the second season of 2 Broke Girls. Summary When Max invites Sophie to become a silent partner in the cupcake business, Caroline and Sophie quickly clash on their vision for the company. Plot Still no customers at the cupcake shop. Finally, a little old lady comes in and asks how much cupcakes are. When Caroline tells them four dollars, she leaves. She comes back in and offers them three bucks. At the diner Andy comes to visit as Caroline gets a call about the cupcakes, and has to go in the back. He tells Max that he’s nervous because he came to tell Caroline something big—that he’s in love with her. Max tells him the diner is a terrible place to tell Caroline he loves her. Caroline comes back and tells them they sold three dozen cupcakes. Andy leaves without telling Caroline he loves her, determined to find a better, more romantic comedy-esque way. Han is manning the kitchen. Oleg left because Sophie came back from Poland depressed—there is no dream home in Poland. She was ripped off. Han suggests that the girls give her the twenty thousand dollar loan back. They insist it was a gift, not a loan. They worry about it though, as they go to see her. Oleg opens the door and asks them if they brought a check. He tells her she’s seriously depressed. They go see here where she sits in bed, and bring her cupcakes, but she’s too sad to eat. Max feels bad and gives her the tips she made for the day, but Sophie is now depressed for Max’s measly income. Caroline force-feeds her, nervous about repaying the money. Sophie insists she’s depressed because she lost her dream of the lake house. Max suggests they make Sophie part of their dream as a silent partner. Max later apologizes to Caroline for the offer, but Caroline is all right with it. They go into their shop and see Sophie’s blue chandelier hanging. Sophie comes in, happy, but Caroline tells them it’s not their style. Sophie shows them they also sell hoagies now. And pickled eggs. And scratch-offs. Andy, in the hall, gestures to bring Max outside. He made a list of romantic ways to tell Caroline he loves her. They settle on hot cocoa while ice skating. Someone who used to know Caroline comes in to say hello. She seems surprised that Caroline owns the little cupcake shop. Caroline pretends she owns a cupcake empire. She finds out that Stacy works in the building—upstairs. Caroline now insists they need to clear out Sophie and the salami. When Sophie comes out and suggests they dress up as cupcakes, Max gets ready to fire her. Sophie first tells them that their generosity has given her a reason to get up and over her depression. Sophie comes out and berates them for not being better at passing out samples. Andy walks up, and Max hints it’s a good time to tell Caroline he loves her… but Sophie comes back, with Stacy in tow. Caroline books it but trips and can’t get up in the costume. Max drops that Andy was about to tell her he loves her; he has been trying all week but she’s been too preoccupied. Caroline runs off to find him. She bursts into the candy shop, but Andy is in the office. She tells him it can’t wait, and busts the door—but it’s actually the bathroom, and Andy is taking a dump. She gets stuck in the door. They confess their love for one another, and then he pushes her free. Max comes in to find out how it went, and Sophie shows up, in the cupcake costume, to show them how it’s done. Quotes Trivia *This is the second episode to air on December 10, 2012. The first being And the Big Opening. International Air Dates *Canada: December 10, 2012 on Citytv *United Kingdom: April 11, 2013 on E4/E4 HD Reception Guest Stars *Ryan Hansen - Andy *James Hong Mr. - Chang *Connie Sawyer - Elderly Lady *Bianca Lawson - Stacy Gallery And the Silent Partner 1.png And the Silent Partner 2.png And the Silent Partner 3.png And the Silent_Partner 4.png And the Silent Partner Filming.jpg And the Silent Partner Filming 2.jpg|Filming And the Silent Partner.jpg|Filming Video 2 Broke Girls 2x10 & 2x11 Promo "And the Big Opening And The Silent Partner" (HD)|Promo 2 Broke Girls - Ripped Off|Ripped Off 2 Broke Girls - You Ugly|You Ugly 2 Broke Girls - Hey, Partner|Hey, Partner 2 Broke Girls - I Love You|I Love You 2 Broke Girls - I'm In Mourning|I'm In Mourning Navigational Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:2012